


A wolf's tail

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a Prat, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin is hardly innocent, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Werewolf, all the porn, but no mpreg, mention of MPREG, sex while riding a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Merlin in a dress, Arthur gets bitten and lots of sex.





	A wolf's tail

As he walks through the eerily quiet forest, Merlin wonders how he got roped into this. _This_ being a scheme that Prince Clotpole thought up. Hitching up the vibrant red skirt he is wearing, Merlin curses Arthur to Avalon and back. The skirt is part of a dress that has been stolen from Lady Morgana’s room. This is worse than the ceremonial robes Arthur made him wear. While Merlin had argued that the beast might be going after all the lonely travellers and not just the women, Arthur had insisted that Merlin be dressed up as a woman, because of reasons. Merlin is pretty sure the ‘reasons’ are so he and the knights can have a great big laugh at his expense. 

The village women had helped him into the dress, fastened his coif and pinned the veil in place. When they handed him a mirror, he’d gulped. He looked just like his mum. He had stared at his reflection for a long time while the women and girls bustled around him. He’d become aware of a sudden silence in the hut. Turning around, he saw Arthur standing there looking at him with an expression he couldn’t place. It was gone the moment their eyes made contact.

“Well, come on then, give us a twirl,” Arthur said with way too much glee in his voice.

Merlin scowled but awkwardly circled around. “I hate you so much right now.”

“No you don’t. My plan will work. You look like a girl.” Merlin huffed and grabbed a satchel from the table, moving past Arthur.

“I’m still debating whether you look better as a woman or a man, ” Arthur said, following him outside and placing a hand on the small of Merlin’s back.

The hand on his back was warm, and Merlin felt his face heat up. He tried to inconspicuously dislodge Arthur’s hand, but it didn’t budge. Arthur moved his hand to his side in retaliation and squeezed.

Once they had reached the village square, several knights stopped what they were doing and had the nerve to applaud. Some even whistled. Merlin didn’t think his face could have gotten any redder, so he had curtsied and stalked off, muttering something about prat-faced princes.

 

******

 

Merlin curses the dress as it gets stuck on a branch _again_. Sighing, he pulls it free. He stomps forward, making sure the knights and Arthur hear him. He knows they are following him, but the silence is unnerving.

“You are making enough bloody noise to wake the dead, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s low voice suddenly sounds through the forest. Merlin doesn’t startle. He doesn’t, okay?

“I need to attract the stupid beast, so shush and let me be the bait.”

With dusk setting in and the last of the sunlight disappearing, the forest comes alive around him. Low over the ground a mist is drifting in, amplifying the nightly noises.

Up ahead is a clearing, and Merlin moves towards it. Halfway there he gets distracted by a bluish light which darts behind a tree just to his right.

Merlin veers off the path, mesmerised by the light. It seems shy. He wants to touch it. Hold it. Take care of it. Moving faster, he tries to catch it. Somewhere in the back of his mind there is a voice telling him to slow down and think. It sounds surprisingly like Uther.

Why does he want the light though? He really doesn’t need it. Making light is a piece of cake for him. Realising this makes him stop in his tracks. The light stops as well, hovering just out of reach. Merlin blinks and shakes his head, trying to clear the fuzziness out of his mind. He has no clue how long he’s been chasing the light, but it’s completely dark now.

As he stands there listening intently for Arthur and his knights, he can’t help the fear crawling up his spine. He feels hunted even though he is the one hunting. He focuses on the light, trying to see what it is, but before he’s close enough, it snuffs out.

Suddenly a low growling noise fills the air, and Merlin takes a step back. A dark shape moves between the trees. The light of the full moon is filtering through the leaves, casting shadows everywhere. The fear makes his hands go cold and the urge to run is almost overwhelming, but he knows that he can’t outrun a predator. Self-preservation kicks in.

After a few murmured words, the clearing is filled with a soft orange glow. In the distance, he can hear Arthur call his name. The low growling turns into snarling, and two red eyes flare up. He lifts his hand and throws a ball of fire towards the red eyes. A foul stench of rotting meat surrounds him. Not wasting a second, he turns around and yells for Arthur. The next thing he knows he is flat on the ground, a heavy weight on his back.

All rational thoughts leave his mind, and a primal instinct takes over. He lets himself go limp and exposes his neck. Something wet splashes down, and he really doesn’t want to know what it is. He feels a rumble go through the beast, and a tongue drags along his neck up to his ear. It feels rough and wet, and Merlin whimpers.

A battle cry rings loudly in his ears, the weight on his back shifts, and a moment later it’s gone. Arthur has arrived. The beast launches itself at the prince with a bellowing howl. Shocked, Arthur steadies himself on the mossy ground and tries to fend it off, only to have giant jaws snap shut around his forearm. Arthur curses and strikes the beast’s head with the pommel of his sword. When it releases him, Arthur jumps back and thrusts his sword into the chest of the giant wolf. With a low pitched whine and red eyes fading into black, the monster drops to the ground. Merlin gets up on unsteady legs.

Arthur rushes to his side and shakes him lightly. “Are you alright?”

Merlin nods yes before slapping Arthur’s chest. “Are you completely insane? You don’t charge at an unknown monster, you utter clotpole! You could have been dead!”

“It was about to eat you, Merlin. What would you have me do? Wait for it to finish its meal perhaps? Who would polish my sword then, huh?”

Merlin flushes. He can see the moment when Arthur realises what he just said, because even in the pale moonlight he can see the tips of Arthur's ears turning red.

Gwaine comes barging into the clearing just as Arthur opens his mouth. Merlin takes a deep breath and talks over whatever Arthur was going to say. “Gwaine, do you have water with you?”

Merlin catches the water skin and turns to Arthur. He forcefully grabs Arthur’s wounded arm to inspect it. Arthur hisses at the manhandling. Merlin lifts his skirt and rips a piece off the underskirt. He pours the water over the bite, cleaning the blood away and revealing deep puncture wounds. He bandages it with the cloth, telling Arthur that they would have to clean it properly back in the village.

When the rest of the knights arrive in the clearing, some of them bend over, hands on their knees completely out of breath. Most of them are staring at the wolf with horrified expressions.

The first crack goes unnoticed, but the second crack and the movement of the body have the knights pull their swords out. With a series of sickening crunches and cracks, the monstrous body seems to fold in on itself. When it’s done, a man with a gaping chest wound lies before them. Merlin gasps when he recognises the man; it’s the brother of the bar owner in the plagued town.

Arthur frowns, looking at Merlin.“What magic is this?”

“I have no clue, but I do know it wasn’t alone. That blue light that lured me here didn’t come from this man, uh, wolfbeast?”

“Blue light? I didn’t see a blue light,” Arthur says looking around at his knights. They all shake their heads. “You just suddenly went off the path and the next thing I know, you were gone.”

Merlin blanched; this did not bode well. Arthur was looking at him with a calculated gaze in his eyes. A shiver of unease sweeps through Merlin. A howl in the distance breaks the silence, and at once everybody is in a hurry to get out of the clearing.

Lost in thought, trudging behind Arthur, Merlin thinks about all the clues he had so far. He mulls it over and over because he is almost certain he’s read about this. Skinchangers, people who turn into animals. Something about a full moon and bites just doesn’t sit right with him. He’s startled out of his thoughts when someone clears their throat next to him.

Turning his head, he sees Gwaine next to him. “Are you sure you’re all right? You seem quiet.”

“Just thinking about how strange all of this is. The beast is clearly a product of powerful magic. I’m scared to find out just how magical it really was.” Merlin subtly gestures his head towards Arthur.

Gwaine nods his head. “I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.” He slings his arm around Merlin. “Don’t worry I’ll be here to protect you.”

Merlin grins at him, but before he can respond, he’s pulled forward. “You, Gwaine, will be protecting the rear end of this formation. As his future King, I’ll be protecting Merlin.”

Gwaine’s smile grows bigger. “Of course, sire. He’s all yours.” The knight falls back in line besides Percy.

Merlin sputters, “Excuse you! I’m not property!”

“Yes you are; I own you,” Arthur says. “Now move. You are holding us up.”

Merlin sweeps up his skirt and pushes past the giant prat. Ugh, his nerve!

Soon enough they can see the outline of the village. Knowing how close they are to hearth and ale, the party speeds up.

 

*****

 

Arriving at the village tavern, they order a nice warm meal and a round of drinks. They sit by the fire, and Arthur explains their findings to the village elders. Shock ripples through the gathered crowd when Arthur reveals the beast now turned man.

Merlin watches the beast’s brother flinch, but there was no surprise on his features. It confirms what Merlin suspected. The brother knew what was happening all along. Perhaps he even helped? What if he’s a shifter as well?

All these questions are put to rest when the brother breaks down in tears and spills a story about how his brother came back, changed, from a hunting trip. He blubbers how he found his brother tearing into big game with claws and fangs, his eyes glowing red. Not knowing what to do, he cleaned up after his brother and kept his head down. He profusely thanks Arthur for saving his brother from the demon that possessed him.

Eventually, Arthur signals Merlin, and they go back to the camp they set up at the edge of the village.

Once they are in the tent, Merlin helps Arthur out of his armour. He carefully redresses the wounds on his arm. It seems they are already healing, which is impossible. Arthur lies down on the makeshift bed without a word. Merlin extinguishes the torch and lays down on his bedroll.

 

*****

 

Merlin wakes up to a whimpering sound. He rolls over and crawls towards Arthur, shushing him by putting his hands on the prince’s broad shoulders. Arthur’s skin is burning, and the bedding is soaked with sweat. He gasps when Arthur grabs his arms and pulls him down onto the bedding.

For a second he thinks he sees a red gleam above him, but he dismisses it when Arthur wakes up properly.

“Merlin?”

“Shhh, it’s all good. It was just a nightmare.” Merlin strokes down Arthur’s arm, coaxing him to lie back down. “Come, back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Arthur smacks his lips and lies down. He pulls Merlin against him, plastering his chest against Merlin’s back. Merlin takes a deep breath and notices Arthur’s thick scent. His cock stirs. He presses the heel of his hand against the growing bulge in his underpants. Feeling Arthur’s breath against his neck adds to his excitement. He slips a hand into his pants. As he grips his cock, he flicks the already moist head, making the slip and slide easier.

Shifting forward and away from Arthur, he desperately tries to keep silent. Arthur huffs. Merlin freezes. A heartbeat later he relaxes, but is too wary to finish himself off. Slowly, he withdraws his hand. The arm on his waist moves, and a large, warm hand covers his own. Merlin gasps as the hand pulls him against Arthur’s pelvis. Arthur inhales deeply, nuzzling into Merlin's neck. “Sleep, Merlin.”

Afraid to move again, Merlin lies still, listening to the knights outside quietly telling stories by the fire. Eventually he gives in to exhaustion and slips into a dreamless sleep.

He wakes up to the sensation of being watched. Opening his eyes, he sees Gwaine and Leon looking at them. He tries to scramble up, but he is held down by a warm weight. “Arthur! Let me up,” he hisses frantically.

Arthur yawns but doesn’t let Merlin up. “Is there a reason you are here?”

“Yes, sire,” Leon answers. “We are almost ready to leave. We await your orders.”

Arthur sits up and finally lets him go.

“In other words, princess, you are holding us up. Getting frisky with our Merlin is no excuse for tardiness,” Gwaine says, laughing.

“Gwaine!” Merlin hisses.

Arthur throws a goblet at Gwaine’s head. “He is not your Merlin. He is mine!”

Merlin scowls. “Not property!”

Leon drags a laughing Gwaine out of the tent. Merlin starts looking around for his clothes, but the dress is the only thing he can find. Muttering abuse to whoever took his clothes, he pulls on the dress. He steps out of his underpants, rolls them up and puts them into his backpack. He snatches one of Arthur’s extra pants and pulls it on. It’s a bit big, but he has to wear something if he’s going to be on a horse the whole day.

Arthur is silently laughing at Merlin. It pisses Merlin off, and if he tightens the prat’s belt a bit harder than necessary, well, no one will call him out on it. He checks the bandage and notices with worry that some blood seeped through during the night.

After removing the bandage, he grabs a cloth and wets it. He uses it to clean the injured arm, washing the blood away. He stops the movements once he realises that the wounds are gone. Merlin frowns at the arm in confusion, regarding the unblemished skin. He looks at Arthur and laughs nervously. Arthur shrugs.

Outside the tent something falls. Arthur flinches, and Merlin’s frown deepens. He raises an eyebrow at Arthur, waiting for an explanation.

Arthur sighs. “Everything seems loud this morning. It must be the ale we had last night. Now get a move on. Fill up our water skins and get some food for the road.”

Just before they leave the tent, a hand splayed on his sternum stops Merlin from stepping outside. He’s pressed against Arthur’s chest. Just as Merlin opens his mouth to ask what the hell Arthur is thinking, the prat drags his nose along Merlin’s neckline, ending just below his ear. “What is that smell? When we get back, I want you to instruct the maids to wash my clothes in it as well.”

“I’m not using any soap, you great prat. I haven’t even washed since yesterday. What the hell is wrong with you? You’re acting very odd.”

“I’m not odd. You’d better be careful, I’m still your prince. Insolence is rewarded with a day in the stocks.” Arthur lets him go with a push forward. His face is once again bright red as he stumbles out of the tent in his dress. Ignoring the knights’ laughter and hollering, he walks over to the well.

After getting bread, cheese and some apples from the inn, Merlin seeks out his horse. Only his horse is already packed to the fullest, and it becomes clear that Merlin can’t ride it.

“How am I going back then? You want me to walk?” he asks the squire who loaded the horses.

The boy shrugs. “I’m just following orders. No need to get angry about it.”

“I’m not angry! This is my horse. I need it to ride back to Camelot.”

A horse stops next to him. “Stop wasting time. You can ride with me.” Merlin looks up at Arthur who is holding out his hand. “Milady?”

Yeah right. He is not going to sit on a horse pressed against the prince for hours. Just thinking about it makes his cock twitch with interest. “Ha hahaha, you think you’re funny, but you’re not.” Turning away from Arthur, he says, “I can ride with Gwaine.” He doesn’t get far; suddenly he’s airborne.

Once seated in front of Arthur, he elbows him in the ribs. The prat just keeps moving, giving the hand signal, and they move out.

 

*****

 

Merlin tries desperately to get comfortable on Arthur’s saddle. He wiggles and pushes until Arthur grabs the saddle knob with one hand and drags Merlin up into his lap with the other.

“Aren’t you worried, Arthur? About the bite that disappeared?”

“Merlin, we killed the beast. I’ll have Gaius look into what it was and whether the bite is something I have to be concerned about.” He sighs deeply and spurs the horse on in a light trot.

Merlin can’t keep silent and starts chatting about how Lord Harrington was caught in the act with his manservant and his wife.

“A male lover is better to have if you’re royalty or noble. No bastards to be had,” Gwaine pitches in.

Arthur makes a noise of agreement. “Indeed. My father pushed me to have relations with men before women. As a prince, I can’t afford to have bastards running around.”

“You could just wait for marriage, you know,” Merlin says and is met with laughter.

“Spoken like a true virgin.” Arthur laughs.

Twisting around, Merlin glares up at Arthur, but he deflates when he sees Arthur’s soft smile and fond expression. He humphs.

“Tell you what Merlin,” Gwaine says and leers at him. “Tonight we’ll have a drink, and then we’ll retreat to my room. By tomorrow morning you’ll understand why we”—he gestures to all the knights— “all lost our virginity before marriage.”

Behind him, Arthur makes an abrupt movement, and suddenly Gwaine’s horse is going off in a gallop.

  


*****

  


Merlin shivers when a cold wind breezes past his bare legs. They have been riding for almost two hours through dense forest. The thick undergrowth has the party moving single file. With no one riding beside them, Merlin has no cover at all.

Arthur drapes his heavy cloak around him, and suddenly Merlin is enveloped in warmth. An arm around his waist hoists him up on Arthur’s powerful thighs.

Merlin meeps, clutching the saddle and Arthur’s arm. Behind him Arthur chuckles. Merlin shifts nervously trying to find a comfortable position. There is something poking him. It must be the pommel of Excalibur, but when he bears down on it, it doesn’t feel hard enough. He reaches between them only to realise it’s not the sword and his hand is resting on a pretty impressive bulge.

Arthur hisses behind him and bends his neck until his nose is once again pushed against Merlin’s pulse point. He inhales deeply. “Keep moving like that, and I can guarantee you will no longer have to worry about waiting till marriage.”

Merlin abruptly stops moving, pulling his hand back. Torn between challenging Arthur and keeping his head down, he busies himself with the skirt, letting it flow so that it covers most of his legs. On a downward stroke, Arthur’s large hand covers his, pulling the fabric back up. Instead of letting go, Arthur keeps his hand on Merlin’s exposed thigh.

Slowly Arthur moves his fingers upwards, inching closer to Merlin’s now straining erection. Merlin’s breath catches and he stops Arthur’s hand with his own.

“Let me,” Arthur whispers. “You’ve been teasing me for so long.” Arthur’s sultry murmur into his ear is the last straw. Merlin lets out his breath and releases Arthur’s hand. “Grab the reins,” Arthur quietly whispers. He hears a satisfied “Good boy,” when he does.

The hand on his thigh moves up and reaches its goal. Merlin looks down but can’t see anything because the skirt is obstructing the view. Within seconds deft fingers have loosened the strings on his pants.

When Arthur’s hand closes around his cock, Merlin moans and sags back against Arthur’s chest. After a few dry strokes, Arthur brings up his hand and slides it over Merlin’s mouth. Merlin knows what Arthur wants instantly. He hesitantly pushes out his tongue and licks the palm. When it’s good and wet, Arthur wastes no time in getting it back on Merlin’s cock.

A fire starts low in his belly and he squirms, simultaneously trying to buck up and withdraw. Arthur’s left hand, which rested on Merlin’s hip, slips inside his pants as well. It slides over his bum pushing him forward, bending him slightly. The hand disappears, only to return a moment later, slick fingers brushing over Merlin’s cleft.

One of the fingers pushes in between the globes. Merlin surges up when a cold finger tip pushes against his opening. The horse turns to the left abruptly, responding to Merlin’s white-knuckled grip on the reins. The hand on his cock is gone and a large hand takes both reins, steering the steed in the right direction.

“Keep the horse steady, Merlin,” Arthur says, handing back the reins. “Think you can be a good servant and do that for your master?”

Merlin angrily sits back to give Arthur a piece of mind but is promptly reminded where Arthur’s other hand is when the pressure at his hole gives way and the finger slips in. Merlin gasps and Arthur chuckles. If any of the knights noticed the disturbance no one comments on it.

The tight grip on his dick is back. “I wish I could take you like this, make you sit on my cock,” Arthur murmurs quietly.

Merlin groans. His dick is leaking pre-cum.

“Would you like that? Being speared again and again?” Arthur pushes his finger in deeper and wiggles it around until Merlin gasps and clenches his hole. “I would love to feel you cum around my cock. Break you down and build you back up so I can do it again.”

Arthur keeps pushing against that spot with determination. His other hand slides up and down Merlin’s cock fast. Merlin feels his balls draw up. The fire shoots through his body and explodes. His body goes rigid as he shoots all over Arthur’s hand.

Merlin goes slack, and Arthur has to hold him up. Arthur lets out a deep groan, almost a growl. It vibrates through Merlin. If he shifts just right he can feel Arthur's ‘sword’ against his bum. The desire to have it in him is almost overwhelming.

Arthur drags Merlin higher in his lap and then pushes him forward. He has to grab the saddle for balance. Arthur fumbles behind him and lets out an impatient noise. He can hear clothes tearing.

Merlin holds his breath in anticipation.

Arthur groans out loud the moment his cock comes into contact with Merlin’s skin. He drags the slippery head of his cock over Merlin’s hole, which tightens up. The trot of the horse makes the tip bump into Merlin’s hole every other step. Arthur sighs and starts stripping his dick fast and furious. The strain on Merlin’s upper legs makes them quiver, and he leans forward, putting more weight on his arms to relieve the intense pressure.

“Keep still,” Arthur grunts out in a commanding voice, and Merlin can’t do anything else than obey. “Yeah, just like that.”

Arthur stills, and Merlin feels a wet, hot splash against his hole. As it slides down to his balls, he softly moans, wishing they were in a bed instead of on a horse.

Merlin shivers when Arthur fingers his hole, coaxing it open and pushing his cum inside. Once Arthur is done with rubbing the cum all over and inside of him, Merlin’s cock is half mast again.

But from the front of the party a shout comes back to them. “Camelot ahead!”

Arthur wipes his hand on Merlin’s pants and pulls them up, fastening them before draping the skirt over the evidence of their coupling. Merlin laughs when Arthur curses at the tear in his breeches.

Coming out of the forest means open fields, and suddenly they’re surrounded by knights again. “How was the ride, Merlin?” Gwaine asks him gleefully.

“Yeah, Merlin, do you have a sore bum?” Percy asks him with a big grin.

“Stop teasing the boy; he’s had a rough time riding the prince. Uh, riding with the prince I mean,” Leon adds and with that, the party bursts out laughing.

Mortified, Merlin sinks into Arthur’s cape. “Don’t worry about them. They’re just jealous.” Arthur tells him, and Merlin can just see the prat’s satisfied grin.

 

*****

 

When they ride into the courtyard, the people of Camelot stop and stare at the arrival of their prince.

Merlin feels panicked. He self-consciously straightens the dress and prays to every known deity that the people will be looking towards Arthur and won’t pay attention to him.

Arthur stops Hengroen in front of the steps leading up to the castle. Not a second later, Gwaine is standing next to him, offering to take Merlin off the horse's back. Arthur, who has just given the reins to a stable boy, growls low in his throat. Gwaine either doesn’t hear it or he ignores it because he still grabs Merlin. Merlin gulps. The rumble at his back grows in intensity and strong hands keep him in his place.

“Don’t touch him,” Arthur snarls at Gwaine, who takes his hands back as if he burned them.

“Woah there, princess, no need to bite my head off. I was just trying to be helpful.”

“Be helpful somewhere else!”

Gwaine backs off with his hands high in surrender. Arthur seems appeased by this gesture and relaxes his grip. He drops himself to the ground and lifts Merlin off Hengroen. Merlin doesn’t dare to look up, so he just stares at the ground, hoping against hope that no gossip will come of Arthur’s possessive display just now.

Arthur barks a few orders to the stable boy before he grabs Merlin’s hand and starts dragging him up the steps. “Arthur, I need to go and see Gaius. Your behaviour is getting worse, and we need to know what the hell bit you.”

“Fine, I’ll go and debrief my father. Come find me before dinner.” He lets go of Merlin’s hand. “Oh, and Merlin? If I have to come looking for you, you won’t like the consequences.”

Merlin shudders at the threat as he watches Arthur stalk off towards the grand hall. He jumps when a hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

“I have no clue what is happening here, but if Uther gets wind of it, he’ll cry sorcery and you, my friend,”—Gwaine looks at him with knowledge in his eyes—“will be in the dungeon faster than you can say ‘it wasn’t me.’”

Merlin nods and sighs. “I’ll find out what’s happening and hopefully have it under control by tonight. Keep an eye on him, please, while I figure it out.” Not waiting for an answer, he rushes off to his quarters.

 

*****

 

“And just now he was very possessive. He keeps sniffing me,” Merlin finishes the story.

Gaius nods contemplatively. “I think I read about this, but they live by the sea. Selkies, they’re called.” Gaius looks at him. “Has the skin transformed with him? No pelt left behind when it turned human?”

“No, I think the man was born human. Maybe he was possessed by a demon wolf spirit?” Merlin suggests.

“That could very well be the case. I’ll have to research it to be sure,” Gaius says, “but I do think it would be best if someone” —he looks at Merlin pointedly— “keeps a very close eye on our crown prince. Day and night if at all possible.”

“What? No, that won’t be necessary. Arthur locks his door at night.”

“I do believe I have a shipment of herbs coming in, and I will have to take back my spare room for a few weeks. Tops.”

Looking at Gaius’s stubborn face, Merlin knows he is unlikely to change his mind. He sighs and squares his shoulders.

“Fine, I’ll ask Arthur if I can stay in the antechamber.”

Gaius nods his head in satisfaction.

He urges Merlin to go get his magic book while he himself takes a few books off his hidden shelf. After three candle marks, Gaius dropped his heavy book on the table, startling Merlin. “I found it! Here, it says we are dealing with a Werwulf. It’s a skin changer that can morph into a wolf on the nights of the full moon. The curse is passed on through a bite or scratch.”

Merlin drags the book towards him and starts reading. “Gaius, it says here that there’s no cure. And Arthur definitely killed an alpha; it had red eyes. It means he has absorbed its power and is becoming an alpha as well.” Merlin’s heart is hammering in his chest.

What if Arthur turns into a ravaging beast? His behaviour is already changed, taking what he wants when he wants it. Snapping and growling. Merlin’s cock gives a twitch at the memory, and his face suddenly feels hot. What if Arthur is just reacting to him because of his magic? Worse, what if Arthur is smelling his magic?

“Gaius? What if Arthur reacts to my magic? He’s been all over me. That is not typical behaviour. If I explain how he’s a creature of magic now, and he figures out that like calls to like, then I’ll lose my head! I’ll have to tell him about me.” He is quickly working himself into a panic. “What if he exiles me? Who am I kidding, he’ll lock me up in the highest tower after putting me in the stocks for a week. What if he never trusts me again?”

Gaius clears his throat, and Merlin looks up from his rant. “I do believe you should give the prince more credit than that. He went against the king for you on several occasions.” Gaius gives him a look before continuing, “Arthur will be searching for a compatible match. Although I think he already found it in you. Two sides of the same coin indeed.” Shaking his head, Gaius continues, “Prophecies are wondrous things, and no one ever truly knows how they will unfold.”

Merlin thinks about it for a second but dismisses the idea. Arthur was just horny, and Merlin was a warm body. The possibility that Arthur reacted to his magic doesn’t sit well with him. First things first, he decides. That means getting Arthur up to date and finding out as much as possible about this mess.

He starts reading again and finds out that Arthur’s senses will be sharpened. That will be fun. The book also describes how the transformation is triggered by strong emotions. Wolves are pack creatures; once marked as pack you are under the alpha’s protection, and they will want to keep you close.

Merlin notices how the writer keeps adding little side notes as if he speaks from experience. There’s even a sketch, which is nothing like the wolf the encountered in the woods. Under the crude drawing are four letters and a word: ‘B E T A shift’. He knows enough for now. He’ll let Gaius research the rest while he goes to explain it to Arthur. Looking at the candle, he can see it has passed the sixth mark, so he has to hurry. “Right. I’ll be off then.”

“Merlin?”

Merlin stops and turns around, facing Gaius, waiting for him to continue.

“If you do tell him, please have a care that you lock the door and make sure no one will overhear you. It might be prudent to cast a silent spell and have a memory charm ready.”

Merlin eyes him for a second. “I thought you had confidence that everything will be fine?”

“Yes, I have, but that doesn’t mean you should be stupid about it,” Gaius says pointedly.

“All right, fine. I’ll be back tomorrow to see if we can figure out how to handle all of this.”

Gaius waves him off, already with his nose back in the book.

  


*****

 

Out of breath, Merlin slips into Arthur’s chambers carrying dinner and kicks the door closed. He hopes Arthur isn’t back yet. He places the plate of food he brought on the table, careful not to spill the jug of ale. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns around and walks straight into a broad, muscled chest.

“Damn, you scared me. Lay off the stealth.” Merlin breathes out nervously while trying to push Arthur back. Only Arthur isn’t moving. In fact, he is coming closer, boxing Merlin in against table. The close proximity is doing things to Merlin’s senses. He feels himself flush with heat, vividly remembering Arthur’s hands on his body. His cock stirs.

Arthur leans in, nose twitching. He curls one hand around Merlin’s hip and drags him closer, nosing along Merlin’s neck. “You smell of herbs and food. And something I can’t place, but it’s intoxicating,” Arthur mumbles into his neck.

Merlin shivers when he feels Arthur mouthing along his neck. Merlin’s hands stop pushing, and he slides one of his hands into Arthur’s hair. “I was in the kitchen getting your dinner, and before that I was talking to Gaius.”

When Arthur starts to suck on the pulse-point in his neck, Merlin moans, knees going weak. He wants to give in so bad, but he can’t. He has to explain things and tell Arthur his best-kept secret.

“Arthur."

It doesn’t have any effect, so Merlin tightens his hand that’s stuck in the prince’s blonde hair and pulls. “Arthur!”

The prince lifts his head and growls at him. Merlin takes in Arthur’s features, red eyes, fangs, pointed ears and no eyebrows. The features are the same as the sketch Merlin found in the book. If there was any doubt in Merlin’s mind about what creature bit Arthur, it’s gone now.

When he pushes the prince again, Arthur backs off at last. “I can’t seem to control myself around you. It’s your own fault for smelling so delectable.”

Merlin sighs. It’s so typical, blaming the servant for his own shortcomings. But it certainly would explain Arthur’s sudden interest. This morning probably wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Arthur’s new sense of smell. A voice in the back of his mind screams denial. Arthur has shown plenty of interest over the years, but Merlin is a coward. He can’t ever be anything more to Arthur than a servant, because Arthur eventually has to marry and Merlin would never be able to let him go once he has him.

This morning was a mistake and one he can’t afford to repeat. He’s better off blaming the incident on magic. He goes over to the door and locks it. Placing his hand on the wood, he whispers a few words. His eyes flare gold as the silencing spell takes hold. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

“We found out what bit you,” he says as he walks toward the table where Arthur is just sitting down. He gestures for Merlin to sit as well.

As he sits down, Merlin tells Arthur everything he learned. Arthur nods along but does not interrupt. Merlin stresses that they need to learn more, but as it stands now, there is no cure. He even goes as far as to say Arthur is now contagious. If he bites or scratches someone, he will pass on the curse.

“So what I’m hearing is this: I’ll be stronger and faster. My hearing, smell and taste will improve. I’ll be a better at everything. I really don’t see a problem with this.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. Of course Arthur sees no problem. The prat just sees the advantages. “How about if your father finds out you are a magical creature? How about when you lose control and bite someone else? Huh? Is it a problem then?”

“I don’t see what you’re so worked up about. The only person I have trouble controlling myself around is you. Care to elaborate on why that is, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow.

Oh god, he can’t do this. He can’t tell Arthur anything. If he does, Arthur will end up hating him, or worse, send him away for his own safety. He wouldn’t be able to live with that.

Suddenly, there are hands on his shoulders. As if the sounds come through water, he hears Arthur’s voice. “Breathe Merlin, breathe with me. Calm down.” Merlin tries to focus and get his breathing under control. His chest hurts, and a tingling feeling is traveling up his arm. He feels Arthur’s chest against his back and slowly their breathing synchronises. After a while, he’s calm enough and he can expand his chest without it hurting. Arthur moves away but keeps his hands on Merlin’s shoulders.

“Is this the part where you tell me you have magic? And that you have been protecting me all these years?” Arthur throws out casually.

Merlin snaps his head up to look at Arthur. He tries to stand up but heavy hands keep him seated.

“No more running,” Arthur says quietly.

Merlin’s long, slim fingers curl around the chair handles, knuckles turning white. He stares ahead. “How did you know? And how long have you known? Why am I still alive?” he grinds out.

The prince lets go of his shoulders and sits back down. “I didn’t know for certain until now. I think I have always suspected it. There is just something about you. And you’re really not as subtle as you’d like to think. Falling branches? Boiling bathwater? Glowing, golden eyes? You are alive because you’re my advisor, and my friend. I do not share my father’s beliefs. He‘s a hypocrite when it comes to magic. I was waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me your secret. But you never told me. And the only reason you’re telling me now is because my wolf senses your magic, am I right?”

Merlin can hear the disappointment in his voice. He takes a deep breath. “You have to understand, Arthur, when I came to Camelot the first thing I saw was the beheading of a man accused of sorcery. And when I met you, well, you were an utter prat, weren’t you? Feeling all high and mighty, going around bullying for fun. Even after I got to know you and saw how big your heart is, I couldn’t risk it. You are my destiny, Arthur. My king. You are the other side of my coin, or so I’ve been told. If I told you, you’d either have me killed or send me away for my own protection, and in both cases I wouldn’t be able to serve and protect you.” He’s looking at Arthur now and sees the impact of his words. Arthur is tense, and several emotions flit across his face. Merlin recognises hurt, anger and an emotion he doesn’t dare name. 

Arthur seems to mull it over before speaking. “So you’re telling me you’re only protecting me because of a destiny? I’m a chore? Is that all I am to you? A destiny?” Arthur looks away, his whole body screaming defeat, and it breaks Merlin’s heart.

“You were never a chore Arthur. Yes, it started because of a destiny, but I stayed because of you. I saw who you could be and I liked him. Along the way I fell in lo-, er, like with you. We are in this together, because we want to be,” Merlin says with conviction.

Arthur nods stiffly, but Merlin can see his shoulders relax. Arthur drags the plate of food towards him and offers Merlin first pick. They eat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Merlin is in shock. Arthur knew all along! Does that mean the knights know as well? Did Gwaine know? It would explain a lot. He keeps sneaking glances at Arthur. He is calm, which is really _not_ how Merlin expected him to be.

Eventually, Merlin clears his throat. “You still need to figure out how to control this, Arthur. You can’t go around flashing your eyes and growling at people,” he says tentatively.

“I’ve been training my control since I was a boy, Merlin. I think I can handle this.” He drains his cup and drags the canter towards him. As he refills it he says, “Look, I’ll start training my new senses. The noise is the worst, so I’ll start there. Meanwhile, I need you to stay close, so you’ll sleep here from now on. Easier to help me train. Gaius will have to manage on his own. Also, I need to see the book so I can read it myself.”

Merlin readily agrees, standing up to go and get it. “Oh, and Merlin?” he hears when he almost reaches the door. “Do hurry back. You’ll start sleeping here tonight. I don’t care what Gwaine said. He won’t be showing you anything. I’ll show you everything.” All Merlin can do is stare at Arthur, trying to come up with a retort but failing horribly. Arthur looks satisfied when all Merlin does is dumbly nod. “Ask Gaius to give you an extra vial of my special oil. He’ll know what I mean.” He dismisses Merlin with a wave of his hand.

Merlin is halfway across the castle when the implications of the ‘special oil’ hit him.

 

*****

 

When Merlin slams into their chambers, he is out of breath and sweaty. Gaius startles and scolds him about rushing and door-slamming. Merlin tells him to sit down and listen.

When he finishes the tale, Gaius nods and says he underestimated Arthur and that he’s glad to hear the prince has a mind of his own. When Merlin relays the oil request, Gaius raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Merlin finishes packing in no time, seeing how he doesn’t have much to pack in the first place. When he reenters the lab, Gaius gives him a satchel. “I’ve added a numbing cream for you, so you’ll be able to sit tomorrow.”

Merlin sputters. “Gaius!”

“What? I’m old, not dumb. I know what knights and squires get up to. Who do you think they come to for help when they are stupid enough to not use lubrication? Trust me when I say you’ll need the cream. Tell Arthur at least three fingers. He’ll know what I mean. Now off you go.” He shoos Merlin toward the door.

Merlin is halfway across the castle when the implications of the ‘three fingers’ hit him.

 

*****

 

Standing in front of the double doors that lead into Arthur’s chambers, he takes a moment to steel himself. He’ll tell Arthur no, simple as that. He will not be a bed-warmer. Or should he take what he can get and have his heart broken? Arthur will likely be married off to strengthen the kingdom, and Merlin will be left in the cold.

But this has been on Merlin’s mind since this morning: if he succeeds and makes Arthur king of Albion, he won’t need to get married right? He can just pick an heir. He shakes his head. That could take years. He weighs his options carefully, but deep in his heart he knows what he’ll choose. Decision made, he takes a deep breath and enters the prince’s rooms.

He closes and locks the door behind him before walking to the table, dropping his satchel on it. The glass makes a tinkling sound. Looking around the room, he sees Arthur sitting where he left him. The moment their eyes meet Arthur smirks and beckons him with his finger. “I do believe we have unfinished business from this morning.”

Merlin shivers in anticipation as he shuffles towards Arthur. Blond hair gleams in the candlelight, and a wicked smile adorns the prince’s handsome face. “I thought we both finished this morning?”

“Don’t get cheeky, Merlin,” Arthur says as he pulls Merlin into his lap.

The sorcerer settles with his knees on the chair facing the prince. Leaning forward, wanting a kiss, he stops. Suddenly shy, he hesitates. This would be their first kiss. He isn’t sure Arthur wants to kiss, because kissing is something you do with loved ones, not with your stress relief.

Arthur sighs and lays his hand on the back of Merlin’s head, pulling him forward, and softly kisses him. “Stop thinking so much. You’ll hurt yourself,” Arthur mumbles against his lips.

The kiss turns hot and heavy within seconds. Or minutes. Merlin can’t keep track. He’s lost in the taste of Arthur. When Merlin feels Arthur’s hand move into his breeches, he moans and pushes his hips down. Arthur groans and palms Merlin’s arse. He rubs a dry finger over Merlin’s hole. Merlin spasms and breaks the kiss. He leans his head against Arthur’s forehead, trying to catch his breath.

Arthur pushes him back and lifts him up, placing him on the table. The fact that Arthur isn’t even breaking a sweat lifting him up like that does things to Merlin. The show of power makes him squirm. Arthur reaches behind him and grabs the satchel, pulling out the two jars inside. He looks at Merlin, lifting his eyebrow.

Merlin blushes. “The white cream is mine. The clear one is your oil.” Looking down, he mumbles “And, uhm, Gaius says, three fingers at least“

Arthur smiles and shakes his head. He looks up at Merlin with a predatory grin. “I’m not a young lad anymore. I know how to get you ready.”

He pulls his chair forward, positioning himself in between Merlin’s legs. He slid his hands up Merlin’s thighs, letting them rest on his narrow hips. Merlin shivers, looking down at Arthur, meeting the blond's blue eyes. The grin is still in place when he starts to tug Merlin’s breeches down. The wood feels smooth against his bare bottom, and somewhere in the back of his mind he hopes to high hell that he won’t end up with splinters. He is shocked back into focus when Arthur leans forward, grabs his shaft and licks around the crowning head of his cock. Merlin sucks in a breath, his cock hard as diamond in mere seconds. He places his hand on the prince’s head. When Arthur takes the head into his mouth and sucks, Merlin tightens his hand into the blond hair. His back arches as his prick taps the back of Arthur’s throat. His belly tightens, heat pools into his gut and he knows he’s about to cum. He frantically pulls Arthur’s hair, but the prince only slides back until just the head rests in his mouth. Merlin looks down, and the sight of Arthur hollowing out his cheeks pushes him over the edge. He cums, the orgasm ripped out of him. Arthur pulls off, semen dripping down his chin, while Merlin’s cock sputters out the last string of cum onto Arthur’s upturned face. Merlin sighs, leaning back on his elbows while gasping for breath. He takes in the vision that is Arthur. Red, swollen, cumstained lips, and his hair sticking up in every direction. It’s a vision he didn’t think he’d ever get to enjoy.

Sitting back Arthur pulls off his shirt, wiping his face with it before dropping it on the floor.

Arthur stands up and hauls Merlin off the table. “My turn,” he says.

As they stand besides the bed, Arthur drops the jar of oil on the sheets. Merlin tugs his shirt up and off, reaching behind his neck to undo his neckerchief, but Arthur grabs his hands, shaking his head. “Leave it.”

He pushes the sorcerer onto the bed with little effort. Merlin scoots back toward the headboard, waiting for Arthur to join him. Arthur stands besides the bed, slowly unlacing his trousers. His eyes roam over Merlin’s body as he gives his cock a few hard jerks. If the proof of Arthur’s want wasn’t so obvious, Merlin would be crawling under the covers. As it is, Merlin feels brash. He lets his hands drift over his body, tweaking his nipples and rubbing over his soft glistening cock.

Coyly looking up through his eyelashes, he says, “Are you going to wreck me? Make me yours in all possible ways? Or are you going to stand there and play with yourself?”

Arthur growls and his eyes flash red at the challenge Merlin presents. He climbs onto the bed and settles between Merlin’s legs. Bending his head, he kisses Merlin’s mouth open. The kiss is punishing, invading and harsh. Merlin can taste himself in the kiss, and he loves it. He moans into it. Arthur eventually lets his mouth drift towards the pulse-point in Merlin’s neck, sucking and biting with blunt teeth. Merlin feels Arthur’s hand sliding over his side, briefly resting on his hip before coming to rest on his cock. He fondles the heavy balls but moves lower still. Arthur sits back and grabs the jar of oil. He dips his fingers inside while grinning at Merlin. Arthur bends over to give Merlin a quick hard kiss and then shuffles down the bed. Pushing Merlin’s legs further apart, he rubs a slick finger over the tight furl of Merlin’s hole. Slipping a finger inside is easy, and Merlin groans at the feeling. He watches Arthur’s face shift from wonder to intense concentration as he pushes his finger in and out. After a few minutes he adds another finger. The stretch burns and he tenses up.

“Shhhh, just relax, let me in.” Arthur whispers over and over.

When Arthur touches the place that makes him see stars, his spent dick twitches and Arthur gives him a wicked smirk.

Merlin is vaguely aware that he’s babbling, but for the life of him he can’t stop. Arthur’s probing fingers are rubbing against his pleasure point non-stop and it’s too much, but at the same time not enough. He is pushing back against Arthur’s fingers, cursing him for not giving him what he wants. Arthur pulls his fingers out with a wet sound. Merlin lays back on the bed panting and watches as Arthur slicks up his cock. It looks huge and Merlin briefly wonders if it will fit, but then Arthur pulls him up and kisses him and he forgets all about it.

Arthur pulls away and sinks back against the headboard, arranging the pillows in a way so that he can sit up straight. Merlin swings his leg over Arthur’s hips and sits in his lap. Arthur hisses and pushes him back so his trapped cock springs free and slaps against his abs. Arthur rests his hand on Merlin’s hip, and with his other hand he pulls his cock away from his stomach. The hand on his hip guides Merlin up. When Arthur has him in position, he stops all movement. He looks up and Merlin understands that although this is Arthur’s turn, Merlin is in complete control here. He slowly shifts down until he can feel Arthur’s cock pushing at his rim. He takes a deep breath and bears down. The head slips past the loosened muscle and Merlin pauses. Looking down he sees Arthur’s white-knuckled grip on the sheets.

He grins, eyes seeking out his lover's eyes only to find them screwed shut. “Arthur, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me!”

Arthur whimpers but opens his eyes. As soon as their eyes lock, Merlin sinks down in one smooth slide. Arthur’s mouth falls open in a silent scream, his eyes burn red and his fangs drop. The stretch burns, but it feels so good. Full, he has never been this full. He takes a few seconds to adjust but Arthur doesn’t let him. Arthur’s pelvis stutters up, and his hands are tight on Merlin’s hips. Merlin grinds down before lifting himself up and letting gravity pull him down. He sets in a slow pace and enjoys the little noises he punches out of Arthur with every rise and fall. His cock is starting to wake up again, and he gives it a pull. Arthur is trying to urge him on, but Merlin keeps the tortuous pace. He bends over for a kiss. It’s slick and dirty. God he loves kisses like this. With his focus on the kiss, his hips slow down to an easy grind.

A low, impatient rumble vibrates through Arthur, and suddenly Merlin is on his back. Arthur breaks the kiss, pulls out and rolls Merlin onto his stomach. He hauls him into his lap, legs splayed wide. When he enters Merlin again, the new angle has him hitting Merlin’s pleasure point relentlessly. Merlin can’t catch his breath; Arthur’s pace is brutal, fast and hard. Merlin’s cock is trapped against the sheets, but the silk doesn’t create the friction he needs. He lets out a frustrated noise. When he tries to push up and back against Arthur, a low warning growl echoes through the room. A hand comes to a rest between his shoulderblades. It pushes him down, keeping him in a submissive position. All Merlin can do is gasp for breath and push back against Arthur’s thrusts. The sounds of heavy breathing, growls and slapping flesh are loud in the room. It seems to go on forever. When Merlin feels the heat pool in his stomach, he knows he’s about to come, and as his hole starts to tighten around Arthur’s cock, he is pulled up against a broad chest. His back arches, and Arthur groans when Merlin sinks down and takes him in even further. Merlin grabs Arthur’s hair, blindly pulling him into a kiss.

His stomach spasms, his body goes taut. His cock is leaking a steady stream of pre-cum.

“That’s it, come for me. I want you to come on my cock.” Arthur breathes against his ear and with that Merlin comes, erupting hot sticky ropes of cum over his body.

As he comes Arthur’s thrusts become erratic. He is nosing into Merlin’s neck, seeking the pulse-point. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Merlin can feel a searing pain in his neck, but pleasure overrules the pain and his vision whites out. When he comes to, Arthur is licking and kissing his neck. Arthur sits back, taking Merlin with him, not breaking their connection. Merlin whimpers when he feels something wet trickle out of his sore and abused hole.

Arthur chuckles. “That was everything I thought it would be,” he sighs contently. “You’re mine now. I can feel you”—Arthur taps his heart— “right here.”

Merlin elbows him. “You prat! I was already yours.”

“Yeah yeah, but now it’s official. You are my match, my equal.”

“And now? You’re going to tell your father that you won’t marry because you wolf-married me? _Oh and by the way father, I’m now a creature of magic._ ” Merlin shakes his head. “Always so impulsive, never thinking ahead.”

“Actually I did think ahead, and no I won’t be telling my father. But when the time comes, you’ll be my court sorcerer. And my closest confidant. Maybe you can do a bit of ...” Arthur wiggles his fingers. “Magic can provide us with an heir.” He rubs a hand over Merlin’s belly.

Merlin can feel his eyes go wide. “What the hell goes on in that head of yours?!”

Arthur buries his face into Merlin’s neck, licking over his mark. “Well who’s to say how much I changed you just now?” he says before laughing at Merlin’s sharp intake of breath.

“Didn’t really sink in yet, huh?” he says while laying down, his cock slipping out of Merlin with a wet pop. He settles with Merlin’s back against his chest. “We’ll figure it all out, together.”

Merlin is too tired to argue. He slips into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe and secure in his king’s arms.  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanx to Pelydryn for helping me edit, you rock!   
> This was supposed to be a public sex thing. But it turned into this story. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
